


This Is The Wrong Sort of Place to Be Thinking Of You

by orphan_account



Series: The World Was Okay Again [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series- James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a ten minute play for a school project and my friends are playing the romantic leads but i just realized i’m attracted to one of you and i don’t know if i can direct this anymore AU</p><p>OR</p><p>he couldn’t watch Newt kiss Minho anymore. Not one more time, or he’d lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Wrong Sort of Place to Be Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> : I don’t know how I feel about this, but I haven’t posted a one shot in a while so :3 Hope you enjoy ?

 

“No.”

“Please.”

“Tommy, no.”

“Newt!” Thomas shot his best friend his very best pout, the one he knew that Newt was unable to resist and could see even right in front of him that Newt’s resolve was breaking.

“Come on, why do you even need us to act it out? Mr Janson said just handing the screenplay in would be fine.” Newt complained, crossing his arms and glaring at the burnet.

“Because having it acted out is worth bonus marks, and I really did to bring up my grade in his class!” Thomas argued, continuing to pout. “If you were my friend, you’d help. Minho already agreed.”

Newt shot Thomas another dirty look, whether from Thomas’ begging or from the idea that Minho already agreed, Thomas wasn’t entirely sure. “Does Minho even know what he agreed to?”

Thomas blushed. “Well, not entirely but I mean- Minho’s down for anything that involves him being the center of attention!”

Suddenly, Newt was smirking. “You know what, Tommy? If you explain everything- and I mean everything- about this play to Minho, and he still agrees… then I’ll do it.”

Xxx

“I HAVE TO WHAT?”

Thomas flinched at the angry in Minho’s voice and refused to look at Newt. “I- uh… all I said was that the play was about- uh er- same-sex marriages and uh-“

“And I would be marrying Newt’s character.” Minho’s eyes were dark with anger. “And that I’d have to kiss him. That’s what you said, Tom-boy, isn’t it?”

“Well, uh, yes that’s quite possibly what I said.” Thomas blathered on while trying to ignore the sound of Newt’s giggles beside him. “But it’s tasteful and has a good message, I promise!”

“Yeah, I get the message, Thomas, I’m no homophobe.” Minho crossed his arms and stared the smaller boy down. “But if I hadn’t already agreed to this, I’d be backing out right now. Kissing Newt… Jesus Christ.”

“Wait.” Newt suddenly spoke up, his giggles gone now. Thomas spun around and shot Newt a face-wide grin. “You’re not backing out?”

“I keep my word, unfortunately.” Minho rolled his eyes, not seeming to notice how Newt had gone pale. Thomas fought off the urge to jump around.

“Welcome to the production, Newt.”

Xxx

“Why do you hate it so much?” Thomas asked Newt one afternoon during their rehearsal. Newt looked up at him in surprise, brow crinkled.

“I don’t hate it. It’s actually surprisingly well-written, Tommy.” Newt flipped through the script again, no trace of a smile on his face.

“I didn’t mean the actual play, I meant being it in.” Thomas sat down across from where Newt stood, and took in how pale his face was. Thomas had always noticed little things about Newt, like how he’d play with his lips when nervous or how he’d only ever bit his nails when he was staying at his fathers’ house. Thomas liked to believe that he knew Newt, which meant he could clearly tell that Newt wasn’t entirely comfortable with this.

“I don’t hate it. Just bit weird kissing a friend, I suppose? Never expected that.” Newt shot him a smile- a fake smile, Thomas could tell- before glancing back down at the script.

“You’re both too uncomfortable with the kiss, I could take it out.” Thomas suggested, picking at the loose skin around his nail. “Wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Newt glanced up, eyes full of some sort of emotion that Thomas couldn’t read well enough to guess what it was. “Taking the kiss out would ruin the message of your play, Tommy. I won’t let you do that.”

Thomas nodded slightly, wondering why he was disappointed.

Xxx

“Wait!” Thomas called out as Newt and Minho leaned in for the kiss. He fought off the urge to cover his eyes and glanced nervously at his friends. “Don’t you- don’t you think that maybe you should wait for actual filming? You know, might make it less weird if you only have to do it once.”

Newt and Minho both raised their eyebrows.

“It’s your play, Tommy. Whatever you think is best, but…” Newt started, scratching at the back of his head. “I think we should do it before, not on camera. It’ll be awkward the first couple times. Best to get those out of the way before the finished product.”

Thomas swallowed, not sure why he was feeling the urge to start crying. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Okay, go.”

Despite what his brain told him, Thomas didn’t close his eyes.

Xxx

The kiss was haunting him. That was the only way that Thomas could describe it. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw it. He saw it when he sleeping- which basically meant he wasn’t doing much of that. He walked around in a constant state of emotional distress, likely to start crying or yelling at any moment.

He couldn’t explain it, not even to himself. It seemed as though the only time he wasn’t on the verge of breaking down was when Newt was around. Sure, Newt had always been a bit of a calming presence to Thomas, but this felt like something a lot more than that. He found himself looking around for Newt, hoping that the blond would turn up even when Thomas knew he was busy doing something else. Thomas started feel as though he going crazy, and that Newt was both the reason and the remedy.

“Oh, fuck me.” Thomas spoke up suddenly, glancing around the lunch table wildly. Teresa and Minho both shot him troubled looks, Teresa’s holding a little bit of its own suspicion. Thomas knew that Teresa knew him well- almost as well as Newt did- as the two of them had dating for a short period during sophomore year, before deciding that kissing each other was very much like kissing a sibling and decided it was time to stop that.

“You good?” Minho asked him with a raise of the eyebrow. “You’ve been acting weird for a while now.”

Thomas nodded, face heating up. There was no way he could explain to Minho and Teresa what he’d just realized, not after so long as denying it everyone. Gally had brought it up many times, and it felt as Thomas had just convinced him that it wasn’t true.

But it was true. Thomas had feelings for Newt. Really strong, really real feelings for Newt that were sort of threatening to drown him now.

And he couldn’t watch Newt kiss Minho anymore. Not one more time, or he’d lose it.

Thomas jumped up from his seat, leaving his food on the table, grabbed his stuff and ran. He’d text Minho later to let him know that the rehearsal was cancelled.

Xxx

Minho and Newt had both obviously wanted to know why, and avoiding them just became a higher priority to Thomas once he lied. They’d be able to take one look at him and know he hadn’t told them truth.

But how could he? Telling them about his feelings was as good as ruining his friendship with Newt forever and he couldn’t have that. He just couldn’t.

However, he also couldn’t hide these feelings now that he’d accepted that they exist in the first place. Being around Newt was only going to get harder, the stupid idiot with his pretty face, and golden hair and perfect personality. It made Thomas so mad he wanted to cry. The urge to start crying seemed to be a permanent feeling now, and it didn’t seem to be going away time soon.

“Are you going to tell me what’s the matter with you now?” Teresa’s voice carried over to Thomas before she sat down beside him. “Because you’ve been seriously off all week.”

Thomas looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. “I’m good, really.”

“You’re a shit liar, Thomas Green.” Teresa pointed her finger towards him and shook her head slightly. “Now tell what’s going on or I’ll going to get Newt over here because I know you can’t keep a secret from him.”

Thomas knew full well, even just from the expression of Teresa’s that followed, that his face lost a lot of colour at the mention of her getting Newt. “Don’t. Teresa, please don’t. Seriously.”

Teresa nodded slowly, then shook her head quickly. “What’s going on, Tom? Are you in a fight with Newt?”

“No. No, of course not. I couldn’t be mad at him.” Thomas replied before biting down harshly on his bottom lip. He’d said too much, he knew it. If he’d been talking to anybody else- Minho, for example. Or Gally- that would have gone right over their heads. But Teresa, no way.

Sure enough, her eyes seemed to light up. “Okay, seriously, now you have to tell me.”

Thomas winced, took a deep breath and told her everything.

Xxxx

Thomas supposed that telling Teresa had been a mistake on his part, because now she was making it her mission to get Thomas and Newt together.

“You have to tell him, Tom!” She’d whisper excitedly whenever Newt was approaching. “He likes you, too, it’s obvious. Everybody can tell!”

“Shut up.” He’d tell her every time while hoping that his blush wasn’t too profound.

He’d started having rehearsals again, only because the assignment’s due date was coming close and really did have to bump up his mark in Jansons’ class. It certainly didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Newt would be get suspicious if Thomas called it off, definitely not.

“Last day!” Minho practically skipped into the room, wearing a grin from ear to ear. “After day, I will never have to kiss this ugly shank again.”

Newt laughed and pressed a large kiss to Minho’s cheek while Thomas tried not to be offended on Newt’s behalf.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this over with.” Thomas grumbled, picking up the camcorder that he’d borrowed from his mother that morning.

Newt shot him a concerned look that Thomas didn’t reply to before heading to his designated start point.

The filming went quickly, as Thomas didn’t tolerate any goofing off. He could tell by the end that his friends were irritated and tired but couldn’t really bring it in himself to care too much. He just wanted this over with.

“What is bloody the matter with you?” Newt asked him, the frustration in his voice more than obvious. “You’ve been a right git all week.”

“Well, we’re done with this now so you can just stay away from me then.” Thomas snapped at him, slamming his belongings into his bag at a faster pace. He knew that he was going to forget something if he kept packing at such a pace, but that was another thing he couldn’t find time to care about.

“What are you on about, Tommy? Just tell me what’s wrong.” Newt stepped closer to him and Thomas thought he might honestly just throw up from his nerves.

“You should… you should stay away from me. It’s better that way.” Thomas pushed past him and hurried towards the door but Newt was faster. Newt had always been faster.

“Stop running away from me!” Newt snapped at him, anger apparent in his eyes. “You’ve been running away from me all week and I’m sick of it! Now, you’re going to tell me what’s going on with you.”

“I-“ Thomas broke off and his eyes trailed down towards Newt’s lips. He forced himself to look away, knowing this was the wrong time to be thinking about that. “I… I think I might… like you. Like, really like you.”

Newt blinked but the emotions Thomas had expected to see on his face weren’t there. He didn’t look angry or confused or even surprised. In fact, he looked amused.

“That’s why you’ve been running away from me?” Newt asked, his voice full of laughter. “Oh, Tommy, you’re something else.”

“I don’t…” Thomas shook his head, truly not understanding Newt’s reaction at all.

“Wait a second.” Newt stepped back slightly, still smiling. “That’s why you called off that rehearsal? You were jealous?”

“I… I might have been, yes.” Thomas flushed and stumbled over his words, feeling irritated that Newt was laughing at him.

“You’re cute.” Newt pressed a kiss to his cheek quickly and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go get lunch.”

Thomas was still a little confused, but he figured that there would be plenty of time to ask questions later.

 


End file.
